


double play

by sooblushes



Series: college baseball rivals(?) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cheerleading Uniforms, Light foot fetish, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Riding, Thigh High Socks, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: Rather than giving each other flowers and chocolates for Valentine's Day, Kyungsoo and Jongin agree to give each other something...better...





	double play

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the same universe as [run batted in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446217). this can be read as a stand alone, but it'll be nice if you read the first fic too! (but for people who would rather just read porn, the last scene in chapter 1 and the entirety of the second chapter in RBI is just smut).
> 
> anyway, happy early valentine's day!

Tipping his head back, Jongin leans back against the headboard of Kyungsoo’s bed. He fidgets awkwardly with his shirt sleeves, glancing at his watch before deciding to stow it away. He spends a few extra seconds wondering if he should go ahead and take his pants and shirt off too, or if it would be weird to already be nearly naked when Kyungsoo finally steps out from the washroom. Then he remembers what _exactly_ Kyungsoo is doing in the washroom, and feels the familiar tightening in his abdomen and warmth flooding through him.

 _Screw it_ , he thinks, and then shucks his pants and top off. He settles back against the pillows and tries to get comfortable as he stares at the washroom door. 

As soon as he had arrived at Kyungsoo’s dorm room, fresh from practice and holding a paper bag in one hand, his boyfriend had ushered him inside and asked him to wait on the bed. He then grabbed the paper bag, his cheeks red, and ran inside the washroom. Through the door, he can faintly make out the noises of his boyfriend shuffling around in there. The rustling of clothes does nothing to relieve his impatience, only serving to further spark his imagination of what Kyungsoo could be doing behind the closed door. With every second ticking by, Jongin can feel himself getting more and more antsy. 

Just as Jongin thinks he will positively explode if he doesn’t get to see Kyungsoo in the next few seconds, he hears the soft snick of a door unlocking. Slowly, painfully, the washroom door swings open, and then Kyungsoo steps out.

Jongin’s head perks up as he turns to look at Kyungsoo. “I thought I was going to go crazy wait...ing...”

His mouth falls agape as Kyungsoo shyly approaches him. He walks around to the side of the bed where Jongin is lying down, and pauses, fidgeting in place. Although he’s still wearing his glasses with the thick, round frames, the sweatpants and t-shirt he was wearing when Jongin had arrived are now gone, replaced with the Yonsei University baseball cheerleading uniform. He’s wearing a blue crop top, surprisingly tight around his flat chest. It has a high collar and a halter neck that shows off his narrow shoulders. The top half is made of a beautifully sheer, gauzy fabric that clings nicely to Kyungsoo’s skin. 

The pleats of his matching skirt catches Jongin’s eyes next, how they brush delicately against the tops of his thighs. The skirt sits high on Kyungsoo’s waist, and Jongin feels his mouth go dry with how amazing Kyungsoo looks in the uniform. They’re indecently short, and he knows that the cheer squad usually wears safety shorts with them, but Jongin can’t see what Kyungsoo has underneath—if anything at all.

But what amazes Jongin most of all are the stockings sitting snug on Kyungsoo’s thighs. The elastic digs slightly into the flesh of his plump thighs, giving way slightly to the firm muscle underneath, honed through years of baseball. Jongin’s eyes graze the exposed flesh of his upper thighs, and without thinking about it, he reaches a hand up to drag the pad of this thumb across the skin.

As a baseball player, Jongin knows that Kyungsoo isn’t fragile. Even with how tiny he’s built and how delicate the bones of his wrist and ankles seem, Jongin is more than aware of Kyungsoo’s strength and prowess. He can see that in the firmness in his arms and the flexing of muscles in his thighs. But in the cheerleading uniform, the slight roundness of his hips and the smallness of his build is accentuated. 

All at once, Jongin feels infinitely grateful that Kyungsoo not only has a washroom attached to his dorm room, but that he has no roommate as well.

Kyungsoo’s eyes had been skirting around the room, avoiding eye contact with Jongin. But at the heated touch on his skin, his gazes falls on Jongin and then drops further, lower, as he takes in Jongin’s state of undress. Jongin can already feel his cock twitching in his briefs. “Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asks, shyly.

“Like it?” Jongin asks, incredulously. “You look fucking _amazing_. This is the best Valentine’s Gift in the whole fucking world, Kyungsoo.” He can’t help but drink in the sight of his boyfriend, all wrapped up pretty in the uniform just for him. Settling his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, Jongin silently admires the feeling of the pleated skirt underneath his hands.

For Valentine’s Day, they had both decided that they would fulfill a sexual fantasy for each other. Jongin, who never stopped thinking about Kyungsoo in a cheerleading uniform ever since he mistook him for one of the cheerleaders during the previous year’s YonKo Games, had jumped at the chance. It was embarrassing to ask Jongdae, who then had to ask Minseok—a close friend of Jongdae’s and the captain of the cheer team—to scrounge up a spare uniform for their _personal activities_ , but seeing Kyungsoo now, Jongin knows it was worth it. 

Even if he has to treat both Jongdae and Minseok to a meal every month for the next year. 

“You don’t think I look stupid?” Kyungsoo questions. His hand comes up to rest on Jongin’s shoulder, and he plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Jongin shakes his head, and he squeezes at Kyungsoo’s waist affectionately before pressing a gentle kiss to his bare midriff. He feels the muscles under soft skin there shift from the touch. “You look amazing,” he repeats. His fingers drift down from his abdomen and back to his firm, plush thighs. The pad of his thumb teases at the skin of his sensitive inner thigh.

Kyungsoo swallows, and his eyes flutter shut at the touch. “Good, I’d hate to ruin your fantasy.”

“You could never,” Jongin murmurs, sliding his thumb under the elastic of the stockings. He pulls it back and lets go, hearing it snap against the pliant flesh. “Not when you’re you, and you’re breathtaking in every way.” He punctuates his sentence by running the tips of his fingers back along the flesh on Kyungsoo’s outer thigh, and then sneaks his hand upward and under the pleated skirt. Underneath the skirt, he feels a scrap of silky material digging into the curve of his butt, and his fingers trace a line along the hem.

Jongin sucks in a sharp breath as the material he’s feeling clicks in his mind. “Are you wearing panties?” he breathes, reverently. The fabric is thin to the touch, and he can feel Kyungsoo’s warm skin underneath. He can’t help himself—he lifts the skirt up with one, gentle finger. 

He’s blessed with the sight of a pair of shimmery white panties covering his groin. Kyungsoo is already half hard, tenting the panties. With his other hand, he cups Kyungsoo through the soft satiny material, and his boyfriend bites his lip as he rocks against his palm. Jongin groans, his cock stiffening up in his briefs just from the sight. 

His boyfriend is silent for a moment, his eyes shifting away from Jongin again. He bites at his bottom lip, nibbling for a bit, before nodding slowly. “I thought it would be a nice touch.” 

Inhaling deeply, Jongin lets his hand wander as he gropes at the round globes of Kyungsoo’s ass through the silk panties, kneading at the meaty flesh there. Kyungsoo shudders in response, leaning harder against Jongin’s body. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispers to Kyungsoo, who glows with the praise. His freckles stand out on his face, and like always, Jongin has to fight the urge to pepper kisses all over them. “You’ve given me the best present. It’s my turn now, I want to make you feel good too.”

Kyungsoo had been too shy to tell Jongin what his own sexual fantasy was when they had discussed their Valentine’s Day gift exchange, saying he would let Jongin know the day of and that Jongin had total clearance to say no if he wanted to. But Jongin had a feeling that whatever Kyungsoo wanted, Jongin would probably enjoy it as well. 

His boyfriend nods, a little jerkily. His hands move from where they were still resting on Jongin’s shoulder and comes up to cup his face. Kyungsoo leans in, his eyes shut, and Jongin takes the brief second to admire the way his freckles look up close, the way his long lashes cast shadows on his round cheeks, before he meets Kyungsoo halfway in a loving kiss.

When Kyungsoo pulls back, his eyes are bright behind his glasses. “I want to take control tonight,” he says. His voice is halting, hesitant, but it does nothing to deter the sudden spark of heat in Jongin at the suggestion.

“Yeah?”

Kyungsoo nods again. “I want to take the lead,” he repeats. This time, his voice comes out more sure, more steady.

“You know I would never say no to that,” Jongin murmurs. He digs his fingers into the supple flesh of Kyungsoo’s buttocks and gives it a hard squeeze.

It wasn’t entirely often that shy and sweet Kyungsoo would take the lead in the bedroom, but it wasn’t new either. Especially when they had long bouts without sex due to practice—Kyungsoo would become needy and pushy and preferred to ride Jongin to completion in those moments. 

Distantly, Jongin wonders if there’s something else that Kyungsoo is asking for, but regardless, he knows he doesn’t mind. Everything about Kyungsoo turns Jongin on, and he will gladly give up the reigns for his lover.

Kyungsoo smiles, just a small one that quirks his full lips up in the corner, as he suddenly pushes Jongin back against the headboard. He crawls into Jongin’s lap, placing his hands back on his shoulders, as his weight settles against him. The pleats of his skirt graze teasingly at his bare skin.

Jongin’s breath hitches. Automatically, his hands find their way onto the sliver of skin on his thighs before moving to stroke at the soft, silk panties he has underneath. 

“Then,” Kyungsoo says. His voice is fully confident now, taking on a playful edge. “No more touching until I say you can. No coming unless I say so. You have to just sit there and let me do what I want.” As he says this, he pulls Jongin’s hands off of him from where they were resting on his ass. 

His cock jumps in his briefs.

Jongin nods quickly, placing his hand on the bed sheets underneath him. Kyungsoo grins happily at him and leans in to kiss Jongin greedily, tilting his head to avoid crushing his glasses against his face. He’s more controlling this time, and he pushes his tongue past Jongin’s lips. As he sucks on Jongin’s tongue, Kyungsoo’s hands wander across Jongin’s chest and arms, squeezing at the muscles there, eliciting a deep groan from Jongin.

He already feels the urge to hold onto Kyungsoo, to pull him closer on his lap. The urge worsens once Kyungsoo starts rolling his hips in slow, sensuous motions against his cock, still trapped in the confines of his briefs. Tilting his head up again, Jongin leans in to kiss Kyungsoo again, but his boyfriend only angles his head away. Hot breath washes over the side of his face as Kyungsoo whispers into his ear. “Can I take these off?” he asks, cupping Jongin’s bulge through his underwear.

Jongin bites his lip, fighting the urge to buck up into Kyungsoo’s palm. “Yes please.”

With a small giggle, Kyungsoo climbs off Jongin’s lap and pulls his briefs down before throwing them somewhere on the floor. Once he has taken care of the underwear, he straddles Jongin again, rewarding him with grinding his hips down against Jongin’s lap again. 

Jongin feels his arousal throb and he groans. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s silk-covered cock against his own feels _amazing_ , and he clenches his hands into fists at his sides to avoid breaking his agreement with Kyungsoo. 

“Do you like how that feels, Jongin?” Kyungsoo purrs. His breath is unsteady, and he lays several wet, suckling kisses along his jawline as he moves his hips against Jongin’s.

“You know I do,” he gasps in response. 

It’s getting harder and harder to resist grabbing onto Kyungsoo, to run his hands all over his body, and feel his soft skin. He wishes he could lift the skirt up and bunch it at his waist, to see how his cock looks like covered in pretty panties. Kyungsoo’s nipples are hard through the fabric of his crop top, and he aches to press his finger down on the sensitive buds. 

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo wraps a small hand around his hard cock, dragging a low moan from Jongin’s lips. “Can I blow you?” 

Eagerly, Jongin nods. He keeps his hands pressed tightly against his sides.

He shudders as Kyungsoo shimmies backwards on the bed, bending over with his ass in the air and elbows propped up as he leans down to kiss the tip of Jongin’s hard length. His skirt has fallen forward, and Jongin can see the way the thin material stretches around the curve of his ass.

With one hand, Kyungsoo starts stroking at the base of his cock. He takes the tip into his mouth, his tongue flickering out to lap against the precum leaking at the slit. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes trained on Jongin, and it’s the image of his boyfriend with his wide, round eyes, freckled cheeks, and full lips wrapped around his cock that has him throwing his head back against the headboard and moaning. 

He clenches and unclenches his fists as he watches Kyungsoo suck on the head of his cock, teasing the slit. Slowly, he takes more into his mouth, his lips stretching wide to accommodate the length. Drool is dripping from the corner of his mouth, and he’s moaning desperately, the vibrations driving Jongin crazy as he fights against the desire to buck into the warm, wet heat. 

“F-Fuck, you feel amazing around me,” he hisses. His hands flinch, and he grabs tightly onto the sheets to ground himself. 

Kyungsoo moves his other hand lower and cups Jongin’s balls, fondling them as he continues to take more of Jongin inside his mouth. Jongin can’t help but gasp when he feels his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, and he can feel the spasm of the muscles there as Kyungsoo gags, tight heat clamping down on his cock.

And then Kyungsoo _swallows_. With a sharp cry, Jongin tries to buck his hips up, but Kyungsoo quickly pins his hips down. He bobs his head, once, twice, before swirling his tongue around the head. Jongin whines at the sensation, and he’s ready to start begging, when Kyungsoo gives one last hard suck before pressing another slick kiss to the tip of his cock, and then pulls off completely.

He looks absolutely wrecked, with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking quite satisfied with himself. 

“I want to try something else,” Kyungsoo says. His eyes still have a determined glint to it, and Jongin feels ready to cum already. Dumbly, Jongin only nods in response. 

He stares, confused, as his boyfriend moves further down the bed and sits down, facing Jongin. He adjusts his crop top and his skirt neatly, before extending both stocking-clad legs into Jongin’s lap. 

Jongin’s just about to compliment Kyungsoo on how beautiful he looks in the uniform, when Kyungsoo shifts his weight slightly and raises one of his feet into the air. Then, he brings it down, the sock-clad feet pressing lightly against the head of his cock. 

Jongin gasps. His cock jerks against the soft material of his stockings, and his hips buck up instinctively even as he’s in the process of understanding what Kyungsoo is trying to do.

Before Jongin met Kyungsoo, he had never once felt any inclination towards _anyone’s_ feet. As an athlete, he has very good reason not to. But after he and Kyungsoo started dating, he’s found that he’s had...a fascination with the other’s toes, the way the delicate bone of his ankle jutted out, the way his toes would curl in pleasure when Jongin’s fucking him deep. Of course, Kyungsoo is aware of this, but they had never done anything about it besides Jongin occasionally pressing kisses to the sole of his feet.

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo asks, and again, all Jongin can do is nod.

Jongin’s breath is coming out in wet gasps now, panting as he feels Kyungsoo run his feet delicately along his hard length. He smirks when he hears Jongin moaning. With small, slow movements, he strokes his cock from root to tip, up and down. Precum spurts from his dick, staining Kyungsoo’s socks, and he lets out a shuddering moan. He can’t help it his time—he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s thin ankles as he presses up against his foot.

But Kyungsoo only pulls his feet free with a tiny shake of his head. “Nuh-uh.”

Helplessly, Jongin can only watch as Kyungsoo scoots closer to him again, but then turns around so that his back is facing him. He bends forward, pushing himself to his hands and knees, and Jongin is ready to start sobbing when Kyungsoo pulls his skirt up towards his waist, exposing his silk white panties just barely covering the round globes of his ass.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Please stop teasing me,” he whines. But Kyungsoo only pushes his ass back in response. 

“Patience, Jongin,” says Kyungsoo. And then he’s reaching over and grabbing a tube of lube—where from, Jongin isn’t actually sure—but he doesn’t think too much about it once he hears the tell-tale snick of the cap opening. 

He hears Kyungsoo take a deep breath, and then he’s pushing the thin fabric of his panties to one side. Jongin can tell that Kyungsoo’s ears are red as he pulls his cheeks apart, showing off his rosy rim to Jongin. With two slick fingers, he pushes them against his own entrance, and Jongin can’t help but tense and moan when it slides inside. Kyungsoo lets out a strangled moan as he rocks back on his fingers.

“I already prepped myself when I was getting ready,” Kyungsoo gasps. His voice is trembling as he thrusts his fingers in and out of his hole. The pink, furled rim is glistening with lube, and Jongin can see the way it clamps down around Kyungsoo’s slim fingers. His cock twitches when he imagines the warm, tight heat clamped around his length instead. 

Jongin grits his teeth as he watches Kyungsoo wiggle his hips, forcing his fingers in deeper, harder. “Kyungsoo,” he says, his thighs tensing with the effort to hold himself back from grabbing onto his boyfriend. “I can’t stand it anymore, please, _please_ let me fuck you.”

Kyungsoo hums in response, and he pulls his fingers out with a soft squelch. He turns back around, this time so he’s facing Jongin, and then scoots back into Jongin’s lap. Reaching back, he pulls his panties off to one side. With his other hand, he wraps his fingers loosely around Jongin’s length and pushes it between his plush ass cheeks. Jongin makes a low noise deep in his throat as Kyungsoo grinds up and down on it. He can feel the way the tip rubs up against Kyungsoo’s entrance, and his cock lets out another spurt of precum. 

“C’mon, Kyungsoo,” he mutters. “Please, I want to feel you, _please_.”

At last, Kyungsoo nods. He moves one of his hands back onto Jongin’s shoulder, and uses it to brace himself as he positions Jongin’s cock against his hole. Slowly, he begins lowering himself down onto Jongin’s length. Jongin can’t help but let out a cry when he feels the head pop inside of Kyungsoo after a few moments of pressure, the tight walls clamping down insistently on his length. Kyungsoo feels so, _so_ good around his cock, and he relishes in the feeling of his boyfriend’s body stretching to accommodate his length.

With a low, keening sound, Kyungsoo sinks down on his hard length until he bottoms out, eliciting a desperate moan from them both. They sit there like that for a few moments, letting Kyungsoo adjust to the size of his cock. He leans forward and steals a kiss from Jongin’s lips before pulling away again—and then he’s grinding down against Jongin, lifting his hips until only the tip is inside before he drops back down, hard, burying Jongin’s cock to the hilt inside of him.

“ _Ah!_ ” Kyungsoo cries out, and Jongin echoes him, moaning loudly at the sudden feeling of his tight heat wrapped around his length. Without another pause, Kyungsoo starts riding Jongin hard, forcing more of Jongin to slip inside his tight hole. He’s bouncing in Jongin’s lap, building up a fast and hard rhythm that has Jongin moaning loudly. 

“ _Christ_ , I think I’m going to come,” Jongin swears, a little embarrassed. He has never felt so close to the edge this quickly before. But Kyungsoo looks amazing like that, blissed out and dressed all prettily like him. There’s only so much teasing he can take.

But then Kyungsoo stills, his inner walls still clinging tight on Jongin’s girth. He’s panting, mouth parted and eyes half-lidded behind his smudged lens. “Not yet. I’m not done with you yet.” 

Jongin makes a low noise, out of desperation and arousal, but he nods. His nails are digging into the palm of his hands, and he can’t help but squirm when he feels Kyungsoo wiggling on top of him, his cock still sheathed all warm and snug between his pert cheeks. When he no longer feels like he’s on the edge of the cliff, Kyungsoo starts moving again, his length sliding in and out of him. Every time he sinks down sends another jolt through Jongin’s body.

“Fuck, you feel so good in me,” Kyungsoo moans. His eyes are clenched shut in complete pleasure as he works himself vigorously on Jongin’s cock. Jongin thrusts up into Kyungsoo’s heat, matching his pace, and he knows he’s hit his sweet spot when Kyungsoo lets out a sob. He suddenly convulses tighter around his length, and he throws his head back, whining loudly. His freckles stand out on his face, and his cheeks are flushed, and he’s the most beautiful person Jongin has ever seen. 

The feeling of Kyungsoo tightening around him is too much to bear, and Jongin starts pounding into his lover at an unforgiving pace, finally wrapping his hands back around Kyungsoo’s waist for better leverage. This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind. “Ah, _there_ , Jongin-” Kyungsoo gasps, and Jongin delivers a particularly rough slam into Kyungsoo. His cheerleading uniform is a mess now, his skirt riding higher until it’s sitting high on waist. Jongin can now see his panties again, which have a wet stain on them, but it only arouses Jongin further as he aims to hit Kyungsoo’s prostate with every thrust.

His stocking-clad thighs wrap tighter around his waist as Kyungsoo rides himself up and down, up and down on Jongin’s cock, and Jongin can’t help but run his hands down the exposed skin of Kyungsoo’s thick, firm thighs, feeling the muscles flex and release as he bounces hard on Jongin’s cock. His hands drift upwards, and he grinds his palm down against Kyungsoo’s cock, still trapped within the confines of his panties.

Kyungsoo _screams_ , his back arching. “I’m going to come, Jongin, _ah-_!” his voice breaks into a high pitched whine as he’s pushed over the edge, and he spills inside the silk panties with a loud cry.

Jongin groans when Kyungsoo tightens around his cock, his inner walls clamping down and convulsing around his length. Jongin feels his balls tightening at the sensation, as Kyungsoo continues riding him even through his orgasm. 

“Can I come too, baby? Please let me come,” he growls, pounding into his wet hole, dragging friction throughout his insides and the sensitive nerves along his entrance. Kyungsoo is still crying out, moaning Jongin’s name, but he nods sharply. Jongin bucks his hips hard one, two, three more times, thrusting hard inside Kyungsoo, until he, too, can’t hold his orgasm any longer. With one particularly hard thrust aimed at Kyungsoo’s prostate, he spills deeply inside Kyungsoo.

It’s quiet for a few moments as they both catch their breath. Kyungsoo is slumped bonelessly against him, his glasses smushed against the crook of his neck where he’s burying his face. Jongin isn’t doing much better than that either, but he can’t help but grin at his boyfriend. Weakly, he pats down Kyungsoo’s clothing, straightening up the cheerleading uniform to the best of his ability when they’re lying together on the bed like that. Kyungsoo yelps tiredly when Jongin sneaks in another grope and squeezes his ass, still in those sinful panties. 

After a few more moments, Kyungsoo finally works up the energy to lift himself up, whimpering as Jongin’s length slides out of him. He then immediately flops back down onto Jongin, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I don’t think we can return this uniform to Minseok.”

Jongin laughs, and presses a kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s shaved head. “Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i appreciate any comments or kudos i get! i love hearing from people ;w; thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> in case you missed it, i also wrote a [lesbian chansoo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774546) for valentines day as well!
> 
> happy valentines day ♥


End file.
